Labyrinth
by persanpristess
Summary: Basically The movie Labyrinth but with an Inuyasha twist.
1. authers note

**To everyone who has seen the movie I know it is a lot like the movie. I loved the original movie it's just there are a few things I want to change and I really did not like the ending of the movie so I'm writting this to change it what I don't like. If you don't like or don't agree with it please don't read any further. I am trying to stay as closse to the original movie as I can in the beginning.**


	2. The dreamer who knew so little

I do not own anything.

Chapter 2.

The starting of the labyrinth.

RPV

I reached the outside wall of the labyrinth to find a small impish green creature with a brown kimono peeing in a fontaine humming a tune.

"Excuse me?"

The green thing jumped before making himself proper.

"Oh, excuse me!" He turned around and his polite expression disappeared. "Oh, it's you. A human." He then picked up a large staff with two heads and began walking toward the labyrinth.

"Can you help me get through the labyrinth?"

"Hmm!"

He walked up to what looked like a fairy flying along the hedge.

"Oh, how sweet!"

one of the green imps staffs heads open and shot out a small burst of flame toward the fairy.

"57"

I was shocked. Who would want to hurt such sweet creatures

"How could you?"

"Ugh!"

"Poor thing." I said as I picked up the burn creature. I turned and glared at the imp. "You monster!"

"Ow! It bit me!"

"Well what did you expect fairies to do?"

"I thought they did nice things like granting wishes."

"Shows what you know don't it? 58!"

"You're a jerk!"

"No I ain't. I'm Jaken. Who are you?"

"Rin"

"That's what I thought. 59!"

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

"Maybe"

"Well, where is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, you little... 60!" He then proceeded to do a little dance for having burnt 60 fairies

"I said Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"It's hopeless."

"Not if you asked the right questions." he said smugly.

I thought about it for a second.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?"

"Ah! Now, that's more like it." He then turned around and pointed to what was previously a blank piece of wall. "You get in there." He than lost his smug look. "You're really going in there, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to." And then I walked into the labyrinth at last. Standing there I looked to the left, a long corridor with moss covered walls, dead trees and debris, I looked to the right and saw... the same exact thing.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Asked Jabroni* as he appeared behind me. He then laugh out loud till he had to put a hand against wall to keep from falling. "Now,would you go left or right?"

*(One who isn't very smart and isn't very strong, so they make the perfect victim when you simply have to take your aggression out on SOMEBODY.)

"They both look the same!" I said with more than a little frustration.

"Well, you're not going to get very far."

"Which way would you go?" I asked looking at Jabroni.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." He said as he nodded his head.

I stomped my foot on the ground before turning my back on him

"If that's all you'll say, you can leave."

"You know what you're problem is?" He asked while shaking his staff at me.

"No but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." I reply while pushing the staff away. I didn't want to end up like those fairies

"You take to much for granted. Take this labyrinth. Even is you reach the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." I muttered.

"It's much better than yours." And he turned back to the doors to head outside.

"Thanks for nothing Jabroni."

"Oh! It's Jaken! And don't say I didn't warn you." And with that he left, closing the doors behind so that any thought of turning around were banished.

I turned left and right, noticing, like I had before, that they were the same. Putting my hand in my back pocket to pull see what I had, I realise I had set off on this adventure wish just two thing. I quarter and a marker that I had used earlier in the day to highlight my lines in my script.

Putting the marker back in my pocket I looked at the quarter. Ok. Heads I go left and tails I go rights. I tossed the quarter into the air and caught it. Tails, so left. I began to walk determinedly down that branch of the labyrinth.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

This was nuts! I had been walking for hours now I haven't come up across one passage, one opening, one dead end, nothing! It just keep going on and on. Wait... Maybe it doesn't. Maybe it was like Jabroni said. Maybe I was taken for granted that it went on and on. That was a hole lot of maybes but it was all I had. I ran down the path towards what I hoped would be... Something else then this long and endless corridor.

I stopped after awhile when nothing changed. I screamed as I began punching the walls before sitting down with my back against one of them.

" 'Allo." Came a small voice out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw a small flea sitting beside me.

"Did you say hello?"

"No, I said 'allo, but that's close enough." He answered as he smiled. At lest I think he did.

"You're a flea aren't you?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm Myoga the flea"

"Do you know the way through this labyrinth?" I asked excitedly wondering if maybe I have meet the first helpful person in the labyrinth.

"No. I'm just a flea" Guess not.

"Oh."

"Come and meet the missus."

"No thank you, but I have to solve this labyrinth. There aren't any turns or openings."

"It's full of openings!" Myoga exclaimed. "Just you ain't seein' them."

"Where are they?" I asked a little hope restored.

"There's one right in front of you."

I turned around expecting to an opening suddenly appeared in the wall like the door had but saw nothing.

"No there isn't."

"Come inside and have some tea."

"But there isn't and opening!" I was beginning to think that all those who lived in the labyrinth were a tad touched in the head.

"Of course there is! Try walkin' through it. You'll see what I mean."

"What?" Okay more than a tad.

"Go on, then."

I walked up to the wall half expecting there to be some type a shimmer and voila a pathway is revealed.

"That's just wall. There's no way through."

"Things aren't always what they seem, so you can't take anything for granted."

I keep walking straight up to the wall and... find that the Myoga had been right, there was an opening

"Hey!"

"Hey! Hang on!" Myoga shouted.

"Thank you. That was incredibly helpful." And I started walking to the left.

"But don't go that way!"

I came back to were Myoga wall still waiting next to what I assumed was his home.

"What was that?"

"Don't go that way. Never go that way."

I guess that that way was a terrible path lined with unimaginable dangers.

"Oh. Thanks." And I took of to the right.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Myoga

Myoga stood there shaking his head.

"Good thing she didn't turn left. If she had kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle and wouldn't that be just awful. Best avoid that place at all times." He then went inside to have tea with his wife.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

RPV

I put one of my hand against the wall. If I couldn't see the openings I could at lest feel them. I keep doing this till I got to a section that looked more... well labyrinth like. Gone were the moss and dead trees here there was only brown stoned walls and sand. I keep walking till i came across a strange looking post with multiple hands pointing in different directions.

In the distance I heard a familiar cry.

"Sota!" I looked in the direction of the sound and saw the castle.

"I'm coming Sota just you wait!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Demons

"Would someone shut that baby up?" Shouted a dark male haired demon.

"Would YOU shut up?" Replied a redhead female demon.

"Would everyone just be quiet?" Screamed a giant blob whose sex was undetermined.

Everyone began screaming and yelling witch only made Sota cry more. That is until Sesshomaru entered.

"Quiet." And with that the whole room fell silent... Well almost. Sota just keep crying away in his corner.

Sesshomarue picked up the baby and looked it in the eyes and surprise surprise the baby went silent.

"Only 9hours and 23minutes to go until either you are mine, or you're sister is."

The demon lord smiled. In this particulate deal he would come out a winner. No matter what.


	3. The start of the Labyrinth

I do not own anything.

Chapter 2.

The starting of the labyrinth.

RPV

I reached the outside wall of the labyrinth to find a small impish green creature with a brown kimono peeing in a fontaine humming a tune.

"Excuse me?"

The green thing jumped before making himself proper.

"Oh, excuse me!" He turned around and his polite expression disappeared. "Oh, it's you. A human." He then picked up a large staff with two heads and began walking toward the labyrinth.

"Can you help me get through the labyrinth?"

"Hmm!"

He walked up to what looked like a fairy flying along the hedge.

"Oh, how sweet!"

one of the green imps staffs heads open and shot out a small burst of flame toward the fairy.

"57"

I was shocked. Who would want to hurt such sweet creatures

"How could you?"

"Ugh!"

"Poor thing." I said as I picked up the burn creature. I turned and glared at the imp. "You monster!"

"Ow! It bit me!"

"Well what did you expect fairies to do?"

"I thought they did nice things like granting wishes."

"Shows what you know don't it? 58!"

"You're a jerk!"

"No I ain't. I'm Jaken. Who are you?"

"Rin"

"That's what I thought. 59!"

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

"Maybe"

"Well, where is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, you little... 60!" He then proceeded to do a little dance for having burnt 60 fairies

"I said Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"It's hopeless."

"Not if you asked the right questions." he said smugly.

I thought about it for a second.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?"

"Ah! Now, that's more like it." He then turned around and pointed to what was previously a blank piece of wall. "You get in there." He than lost his smug look. "You're really going in there, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to." And then I walked into the labyrinth at last. Standing there I looked to the left, a long corridor with moss covered walls, dead trees and debris, I looked to the right and saw... the same exact thing.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Asked Jabroni* as he appeared behind me. He then laugh out loud till he had to put a hand against wall to keep from falling. "Now,would you go left or right?"

*(One who isn't very smart and isn't very strong, so they make the perfect victim when you simply have to take your aggression out on SOMEBODY.)

"They both look the same!" I said with more than a little frustration.

"Well, you're not going to get very far."

"Which way would you go?" I asked looking at Jabroni.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." He said as he nodded his head.

I stomped my foot on the ground before turning my back on him

"If that's all you'll say, you can leave."

"You know what you're problem is?" He asked while shaking his staff at me.

"No but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." I reply while pushing the staff away. I didn't want to end up like those fairies

"You take to much for granted. Take this labyrinth. Even is you reach the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." I muttered.

"It's much better than yours." And he turned back to the doors to head outside.

"Thanks for nothing Jabroni."

"Oh! It's Jaken! And don't say I didn't warn you." And with that he left, closing the doors behind so that any thought of turning around were banished.

I turned left and right, noticing, like I had before, that they were the same. Putting my hand in my back pocket to pull see what I had, I realise I had set off on this adventure wish just two thing. I quarter and a marker that I had used earlier in the day to highlight my lines in my script.

Putting the marker back in my pocket I looked at the quarter. Ok. Heads I go left and tails I go rights. I tossed the quarter into the air and caught it. Tails, so left. I began to walk determinedly down that branch of the labyrinth.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

This was nuts! I had been walking for hours now I haven't come up across one passage, one opening, one dead end, nothing! It just keep going on and on. Wait... Maybe it doesn't. Maybe it was like Jabroni said. Maybe I was taken for granted that it went on and on. That was a hole lot of maybes but it was all I had. I ran down the path towards what I hoped would be... Something else then this long and endless corridor.

I stopped after awhile when nothing changed. I screamed as I began punching the walls before sitting down with my back against one of them.

" 'Allo." Came a small voice out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw a small flea sitting beside me.

"Did you say hello?"

"No, I said 'allo, but that's close enough." He answered as he smiled. At lest I think he did.

"You're a flea aren't you?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm Myoga the flea"

"Do you know the way through this labyrinth?" I asked excitedly wondering if maybe I have meet the first helpful person in the labyrinth.

"No. I'm just a flea" Guess not.

"Oh."

"Come and meet the missus."

"No thank you, but I have to solve this labyrinth. There aren't any turns or openings."

"It's full of openings!" Myoga exclaimed. "Just you ain't seein' them."

"Where are they?" I asked a little hope restored.

"There's one right in front of you."

I turned around expecting to an opening suddenly appeared in the wall like the door had but saw nothing.

"No there isn't."

"Come inside and have some tea."

"But there isn't and opening!" I was beginning to think that all those who lived in the labyrinth were a tad touched in the head.

"Of course there is! Try walkin' through it. You'll see what I mean."

"What?" Okay more than a tad.

"Go on, then."

I walked up to the wall half expecting there to be some type a shimmer and voila a pathway is revealed.

"That's just wall. There's no way through."

"Things aren't always what they seem, so you can't take anything for granted."

I keep walking straight up to the wall and... find that the Myoga had been right, there was an opening

"Hey!"

"Hey! Hang on!" Myoga shouted.

"Thank you. That was incredibly helpful." And I started walking to the left.

"But don't go that way!"

I came back to were Myoga wall still waiting next to what I assumed was his home.

"What was that?"

"Don't go that way. Never go that way."

I guess that that way was a terrible path lined with unimaginable dangers.

"Oh. Thanks." And I took of to the right.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Myoga

Myoga stood there shaking his head.

"Good thing she didn't turn left. If she had kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle and wouldn't that be just awful. Best avoid that place at all times." He then went inside to have tea with his wife.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

RPV

I put one of my hand against the wall. If I couldn't see the openings I could at lest feel them. I keep doing this till I got to a section that looked more... well labyrinth like. Gone were the moss and dead trees here there was only brown stoned walls and sand. I keep walking till i came across a strange looking post with multiple hands pointing in different directions.

In the distance I heard a familiar cry.

"Sota!" I looked in the direction of the sound and saw the castle.

"I'm coming Sota just you wait!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Demons

"Would someone shut that baby up?" Shouted a dark male haired demon.

"Would YOU shut up?" Replied a redhead female demon.

"Would everyone just be quiet?" Screamed a giant blob whose sex was undetermined.

Everyone began screaming and yelling witch only made Sota cry more. That is until Sesshomaru entered.

"Quiet." And with that the whole room fell silent... Well almost. Sota just keep crying away in his corner.

Sesshomarue picked up the baby and looked it in the eyes and surprise surprise the baby went silent.

"Only 9hours and 23minutes to go until either you are mine, or you're sister is."

The demon lord smiled. In this particulate deal he would come out a winner. No matter what.


End file.
